Soul Mates
by SailorJupiter001
Summary: Moving to America to follow in her late mother's foot steps to become a Lawyer now the peace has come to earth and Crystal Tokyo coming is Five years. Caleb/Lita, Pogue/Lita, Reid/Lita, Tyler/Lita. Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Mates**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

**Summary: **Moving to America to follow in her late mother's foot steps to become a Lawyer now the peace has come to earth and Crystal Tokyo coming is Five years.

**Pairings: **Covenant/Lita

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.1<strong>

"Lita, wake up, we're almost there," Amara called from the driver's seat. She shook her head at her friend/sister, who was passed out in the backseat with a blanket, a black dragon stuffed animal, and a bag of jalapeño Cheetos.

"Love the girl to death, but I don't see her going to law school in the future," she thought while her goofy friend slowly woke up.

"Are we at this boarding school you guys are deserting me at yet?" Lita questioned while shaking a chip out of her hair. She threw the blanket behind her before pulling her phone out of her pocket. She glared at how early it was in the day.

Her two friends had been the only people from her other friends who could drive her and drop her off at Spenser Academy. Her family wanted her to do well as a lawyer in the future, and with her academic scholarship, they were happily shipping her to Spenser Academy.

"We're not deserting you and you know it. You just want to guilt trip us so we'll take you home or to the nearest airport so you can fly back to Japan," Amara teased and she laughed at the cheesy grin Lita gave her.

"Hey Michie, will you miss me?" Lita asked leaning between the front seats to look at Michelle's face. She was half asleep with her hat hiding most of her face.

"No," she said and she cracked up laughing when Lita smacked her arm.

"Hey, did you guys get me coffee? I'll need the energy if I'm going to move all my stuff from the movers' truck into my new dorm room," Lita asked after she had put all of her stuff back in her travel bag.

"You don't need coffee," Michelle muttered even though Amara was passing her a vanilla iced coffee.

"I love you guys, now I won't heckle you too much about leaving me at this creepy school in the middle of nowhere," she said sweetly to her sisters, who both snorted.

"You like creepy," they both said at the same time and the car ended in laughter as Amara drove into the school's main parking lot.

"Geez add a headless horseman, a few witches, maybe a demon or two, a banshee, and this place will be perfect," Lita muttered jumping out of the car and doing a few stretches. She smirked when she got looks for the clothes she was wearing.

She had on a long sleeved shirt that could be considered a dress and a shirt with the head of a tiger with black stockings and black ankle high heeled boots **(Picture at the Top)**. Her long brown hair was somewhat curled and loose instead of being in its usual pony tail.

"So where do we go now?" Michelle asked her once everybody was out of the now locked car.

"To the bathroom," Lita said pointing at the building. "And then we'll find the main office," she said with a giggle before she took off running into the building. She had been in that car way too long.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Two Hours Later ~<strong>

"I appreciate you guys driving me here and helping me get all my stuff in the room. Thankfully I don't have to share a dorm with someone" Lita said at the airport as she was telling her friends goodbye.

They drove her car up here so she could have it with her, before taking a flight back home. "I love you guys, I'll call you as much as I can," she said giving them both farewell hugs before they got on their flight.

The drive back to Spenser Academy was a little sad but also exciting. She was ready to see what chaos she could cause at this school. She loved learning as much as she could, but she knew that a lot of the people here were going to be punched if they don't watch themselves with their attitude.

She could not deal well with high and mighty attitudes. She wished her friends weren't pushing her to become a lawyer because she really just wanted to travel the world, but she was not going to say no to an education at a great school.

"Now if only I didn't have to wear another dumb uniform," she exclaimed with a curse as she entered her home.

"Time to take crap out of boxes and make this place my own," she said before kicking the door shut behind her before tackling all of the unpacking.

Anime posters, video games, video game consoles, books, a few knick knacks, and tons of tea filled her dorm room by the end of the day. Her stomach was screaming at her to feed it by the time she finished putting away her clothes and shoes.

"Walk all the way to the dining hall, drive for fast food, or eat a pop tart," she muttered while sitting tiredly on her bean bag chair. The box of pop tarts seemed to taunt her as she made her decision, and soon a pack of pop tarts were demolished.

She glared at the door when she heard somebody knocking on it. She was tempted to throw a shoe at it, but she made herself stand and answer it like any normal high school girl would do. Her next response might not be so normal though.

She opened the door to see this guy standing there giving her a lecherous look. She had changed clothes when she had started to unpack and she was wearing a tank top with some short black shorts. An eyebrow raised when his eyes traveled down to her breasts.

"You know if you like how breasts look so much you can go to the doctor and get your own," she snapped and his attention was once again on her face.

"Welcome to Spenser, I'm Aaron Abbot," he said shifting his weight to one foot. A few of his friends or more likely goons were standing further back in the hallway.

"A party is being thrown at the beach tonight to start off the new school year, want to join?" he asked pushing his hair back.

"Let's see," she said pushing out her hip and tapping her lips. "I'm guessing you want me to go with you, correct?" she asked and he nodded. "Sorry, but I already have a date tonight," she said sweetly before slamming and locking the door in his face.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lita rushed to take a shower since she was not a big fan of community bathrooms. She dried her hair, curled it a bit, put on the uniform, some cute knee socks with snakes on them, and her dark green converse.<p>

She put on her simple makeup before grabbing a notebook, a pen, and her phone. She could at least check on her favorite stories online if she got bored in class.

* * *

><p>Making her way to class while eating a pop tart was fun since she got a lot of looks. She had transferred here her senior year, and she got the feeling that this school did not get many transfers.<p>

Better yet this school probably did not get a lot of people with academic scholarships. "Let the bullying begin, and then they'll happily get black eyes, broken ribs, maybe some bald spots, paint peeling off their car because of bologna, I'll be happy to retaliate," she thought while smiling at the people staring at her.

She entered her first class, which was her favorite class, English. She saw more people staring at her and then the whispering began. She rolled her eyes before taking a seat by a pair of boys, who were talking to each other. She hoped by sitting here she could zone out and write all the time like she did at her old school. She would do her work when required, but that's all.

However, that went down the drain when the two guys beside her stopped talking after they noticed her. She ignored them as she opened her notebook and started drawing a teddy bear holding a baseball bat.

"Hi, I'm Tyler Simms," the guy sitting right beside her. His gentle eyes and dark hair gave him a slightly innocent look. The guy beside him, who was looking over his shoulder at her, had blue eyes and blonde hair with a mischievous feel to him.

"And I'm Reid Garwin, welcome to Spenser, new girl," the blonde said with a wink.

"Well I'm Lita, not new girl, and thanks, so what is the professor like?" she asked just wondering if they had a dictator as a teacher for English.

"He's an ass," Reid said sourly right before the professor entered the room.

"Definitely a dictator," she thought while Tyler leaned towards her.

"He's not too bad if you do the work," he told her before going back to talking to Reid. She ignored the few looks both of them were giving her because she was new. Two other guys in the class were looking at her and then the guys beside her as well throughout the beginning of the class.

Overall the class went well, Lita talked with the guys beside her a little bit more, and then she freaked out about the books. She was fine with most of the ones they would be reading this year, but the Jane Austen book was too much for her. She looked ready to chuck the book across the room, rip it to shreds, and then burn it with kerosene. Tyler and Reid noticed how strongly she was glaring at the Jane Austen book so they slowly moved it away from her sight.

"I take it you're not a fan of her works," Tyler commented and Lita just gave him a sweet smile.

"I hate her books, thanks for taking it away from me. I've suffered through reading that book and I will not do so again," she said and laughed at the smirk on Reid's face.

"So you don't do your work either?" he questioned and she shook her head.

"I do my work, I wouldn't be here if I did not do my work, but I refuse to ever torture myself with anything by Jane Austen ever again," she finished and he nodded.

"So you're another nerd," he said and received an elbow in the ribs from Tyler.

"You don't know anything about me so don't start labeling me, playboy," she said challenging him to deny what she said.

"Well you don't know her, but she knows you already," Tyler said with a laugh, which caused him and Reid to start bickering.

"Bye guys," she said with a laugh and a wave before rushing out of the room to get to her next class. She just did not expect to run into tall and handsome with a sexy biker feel to him.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't help myself," she said and he laughed.

"Well maybe you should look where you're going," he said before introducing himself as Pogue Parry.

She introduced herself as well before saying, "Why would I do that? That just makes too much sense." She smiled when another guy joined them, but he was kind of silent and looking at Pogue so she said farewell and went to her next class, which was the dreaded history.

History went by quickly as she finished her illustration and ignored Aaron, who unfortunately decided to sit by her. She almost stabbed his hand a few times with a pen when he kept trying to touch her.

"You're lucky I didn't have a knife," she thought skipping to math. She ignored the annoyed whispers from the others about how she was a charity case or whatever.

"At least I don't have to stick my boobs and butt out to the world to get somewhere," she thought with a smirk as she made her way to her dorm room.

She was almost there when a spider met her in the hallway. She and the spider had a stare down as she felt her nerves increase. She hated spiders. She would happily see them all die if they were not important to the environment.

"Wait, I'll get it and let it outside," a guy's voice said from behind her and she looked in her peripheral to see a guy walking towards her.

"That's ok," she said with a smile before walking forward and stepping repeatedly on the spider. She jumped on it for good measure and paused at the look the guy was giving her.

"I don't like spiders," she said simply and he nodded.

"I'm Chase Collins," he said trying to give her a flirty look.

"Cool, I'm Lita, nice to meet you but I need to go somewhere," she said getting a very bad vibe from him. She went to walk towards the community bathroom when she was once again stopped by somebody. It was Pogue and the guy from earlier, who she had not learned his name yet.

"Hey Pogue and Pogue's friend," she said with a wave.

Pogue chuckled as his friend shifted on his feet for a minute before a confident smile appeared on his face. "I'm Caleb Danvers," he said holding out his hand and Lita went to shake his hand, but he kissed her knuckles instead.

"Well aren't you suave, so what's up?" she asked both of them.

"Since you're new here I thought we could show you around town tonight, maybe show you the local bar," Caleb said feeling more confident now.

"Where did his confidence come from so quickly? I'm not easy, pretty boy," she thought even though she said.

"That's sounds fun. Just let me change clothes. I don't think a school girl outfit will go over well around drunk guys." She walked with them back towards her dorm room before they went their separate ways.

"Now what to wear," she muttered as she opened and began to fight with her closet.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell Me What You Think<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Mates**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

**Summary: **Moving to America to follow in her late mother's foot steps to become a Lawyer now the peace has come to earth and Crystal Tokyo coming is Five years.

**Pairings: **Covenant/Lita

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.2 <strong>

It took some time, but finally she was ready to go to this bar that Pogue and Caleb had mentioned to her. She was wearing a dark grey shirt with a picture of lips on it and some black skinny jeans with some grey heels and her hair was loose but straight.

She flipped through her mind to remember where she was supposed to meet Pogue and Caleb to go with them to the bar. She snapped her fingers, grabbed her dorm keys, wallet, and phone before skipping to the back parking lot of the building.

Pogue was standing beside his motorcycle, while Caleb was leaning against his car. Both were very nice, but she was always a fan of motorcycles. She smiled and waved at the guys before walking to stand between them. They gave each other confident smirks before focusing on her.

"So I'm guessing I get to pick which I ride?" she asked and they nodded. "Now the bigger question is if I can drive?" she asked already knowing they would deny her.

"Nice car, Caleb, but it's a nice night so I vote the motorcycle," she yelled before walking towards Pogue's motorcycle. She ignored the looks exchanged between the two guys as she waited for Pogue to get on the motorcycle first so she could get on as well.

The ride to the bar was definitely nice being snuggled into Pogue's back the whole way there. She would smile and wave at Caleb, who drove behind them. She had no idea why these two guys were extending out either friendship or more so quickly, but she was not going to say no to a fun night out in the new town.

"So this is what you guys do for fun?" she questioned the guys, who walked on either side of her into the bar, which was busy and full of students and people of the town.

"There isn't anything else to do in this town besides the bar," Caleb said before leading them towards a table. "You want anything to drink?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I'm good," she gave him a thumb up before looking around the bar. She grimaced when she saw Aaron before noticing he was at the pool table with Reid and Tyler. "Perfect opportunity," she thought before smiling at the guys.

"Want to go play pool?" she asked even though she was starting to make her way to the pool tables with a smile and a wave at Reid and Tyler, who seemed a little surprised to see her.

"New girl," Reid shouted trying to embarrass her, but she just smirked.

"Playboy," she shouted before stealing the pool stick from his hand. "Let me play," she said and danced away from him so he could not take the pool stick back.

"I'll play with you," Aaron's arrogant voice shouted above the music as he came to stand in front of Lita.

"You'll lose," she said sweetly before setting up a new game. Tyler and Reid looked a bit annoyed but she said she'll let them play her new Xbox game, which she had found out earlier in class that they did not have yet. They quieted and watched the game along with random girls' butts throughout the game.

Lita and Aaron were tied, but she wasn't playing mainly to beat him in the game. She had another option in mind. Pogue and Caleb were now hanging out around the pool table as well since they did not feel like dancing with the girls in the bar. They wanted to see who would win the pool game.

"Ha, you're not going to win now," Aaron taunted and Lita smirked.

She swung her hips to the music as she walked over to stand in front of him since the white billiard ball was in that area. She leaned over slowly to hit the ball, but she made sure her pool stick lined up perfectly as she hit the ball and Aaron's balls as well. She made a fake surprised look as he hunched over in pain with a high pitched voice.

"My bad, I hit the wrong balls," she said before she was pulled away from an angry Aaron and his friends by a laughing Pogue.

"That was great," Pogue and Reid yelled as she smirked at a glaring Aaron.

"You'll regret that," Aaron yelled before leaving with his goons.

The mood in the bar picked up after Aaron left, and the guys around her finally calmed down from their laughing fit. They had never seen a girl do that to Aaron before, but it was the funniest thing they had seen in a while.

The mood in the bar stayed good until she walked off to go get some food at a table. The guys had decided to start a pool game between each other while she enjoyed some cheese fries and talked with a girl, who was in her math class.

Everything was going fine as she was making a friend, but everything started to get tense around the pool table and she watched curiously as the guys left the bar out a backdoor. Her curiosity made her have to go sneak a peek at what was going on outside.

She let her new friend enjoy the rest of her fries while she snuck to the backdoor and looked outside. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Reid fly backwards in the air and land on glass bottles.

"I didn't see anybody push him," she thought quickly closing the door when she saw one of the guys about to turn around and face her.

"So they're not completely human. Are they magical like me? I wonder what they are?" she thought making her way back to the table, where her new friend, Amber, was sitting. She smiled when she saw there were still a few fries left.

"I didn't want to eat all of them," Amber said shyly and Lita hugged her.

"You're so sweet," Lita cheered before sitting down to finish the last few fries, and the girls finished complaining about math class.

They were going to be study buddies to help each other pass the class since they were not the best at it. She would have kept talking, but two hands covering her eyes made her jump in surprise.

"Come on new girl, it's time to go," Reid's voices sounded by her ear.

She pulled his hands off her face and looked up at him. "Play boy, you're lucky I didn't elbow you in the gut, don't scare me like that," she told him before standing up from the seat.

She was surprised to see that he did not have a cut on him, which he should have had a lot after being thrown into a bunch of glass bottles. Amber gave a quick and shy goodbye when she saw Lita standing with the four boys of Ipswich.

"Is the bar closing already?" Lita asked with a pout before continuing, "I wanted to hit Aaron with the pool stick again."

Reid cracked up laughing before slinging an arm around her shoulders. "I like you, new girl," he said.

"It's Lita," she snapped even though she still walked out of the bar with him and the other guys. She rode back with Reid and Tyler since Reid would not let her go anywhere near Pogue or Caleb.

* * *

><p>The ride back to the school was great since I stole the front passenger seat from Reid, who was not happy about it. He got over it though when he found out I enjoyed the same music that he and Tyler enjoyed.<p>

We rocked out the entire drive back, and we were a laughing mess after the guys told me some of the pranks and things they've done at the school. They also told me how boring this town was, but they seemed to be leaving out some information.

Her curiosity only grew and she had a trip to make to the library the next day. Tyler and Reid were kind enough to walk her to her dorm room, and Tyler told her goodnight with a big smile. However, Reid stood there as if he was expecting something. She laughed when he batted his eyes at her.

"Sorry Reid, maybe next time," she told him before entering her room. She jumped when her phone went off and she saw good night texts from Pogue and Caleb.

"When the heck did they get my number?" she shouted and glared at her door because she heard Tyler and Reid laughing.

"Oh well, might as well reply," she muttered texting back good night.

Taking a quick shower was the plan, but she had another run in with a giant spider, which was soon a dead spider. She flushed the dead spider down a toilet before enjoying a hot shower.

She had a vibe that somebody was watching her the entire time, but nobody was in the bathroom with her. She even called out to anybody, but nobody was there. Wrapping her hair in a towel and putting on her pajamas, she started walking back to her room.

"There is no way I'm walking back to my room in only a towel," she thought rolling her eyes at the fact that there were always girls in co-ed dorms that did that.

"It's like they're asking for something bad to happen," she muttered before screaming when she saw another spider.

"Why won't these things go away? I don't care if they're necessary for the environment," she snapped and killed the spider.

"Why do you hate spiders so much?" a voice questioned her and she spun around with her shoe in hand. She calmed down a little when she saw it was Chase, but he still gave her a very bad feeling.

"I don't like them, that's all there is to it. If they stay away from me then I don't have a problem, but the spiders here seem to enjoy finding me and getting killed," she answered putting her shoe back on her foot.

"Do you kill everything that you don't like?" he asked her and she gave him a weird look. He had a deadly look in his eyes and his body was tense.

"Obviously not," she said rolling her eyes and walking past him. "If I killed everything I didn't like then I wouldn't be here right now," she continued.

"What do you mean like that?" he questioned her and she looked back at him.

"It's not legal to kill everything you don't like, duh," she replied looking at him as if he had a few crayons missing from the box.

"I thought everybody knew that," she added before walking away to her dorm room.

"That's why I am always sparring with stuffed dummies and beat the living crap out of them to get rid of anger problems," she thought locking her door and collapsing on the bed. "Chase is starting to weird me out, must prank him soon," she thought falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to wake up," she grumbled walking around her room and getting dressed in her uniform.<p>

She slipped on her converse, pulled her hair into her usual pony tail, and put on some sunglasses.

"I dare anybody to bug me this morning," she growled grabbing her bag and leaving her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Plz Review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Soul Mates**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

**Summary: **Moving to America to follow in her late mother's foot steps to become a Lawyer now the peace has come to earth and Crystal Tokyo coming is Five years.

**Pairings: **Covenant/Lita

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.3<strong>

She made her way to English, and promptly rested her head on the desk as soon as she sat down. Reid and Tyler weren't there yet, but Pogue and Caleb were. The two boys sat on each side of her and she gave them a small wave without lifting her head off the desk.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Caleb questioned while Pogue laughed at the perturbed look on her face.

"Because this day is just too much for me already," she muttered before taking off her sunglasses when the professor entered the room. She propped her head up off the desk with her hands so she would look as if she was paying attention.

"Now if only I could sleep with my eyes open," she grumbled before yawning.

"You act like you're hung-over," Pogue whispered to her and she smiled at him.

"If I was hung-over, you would not be able to drag me out of the bed," she told him before looking at Caleb, who was pointing across the room. She looked in that direction and saw Reid and Tyler frowning or glaring at the trio.

"They're angry cause we took their seats," Caleb explained and Lita shook her head.

"You guys barely know me, no need to be jealous about who sits by me," she told them honestly and they just smiled at her. "Too good looking for their own good," she thought at their smiles.

"You're the most interesting girl so far in this school and town, and we've been here all our lives. It's fun to get to know somebody new and different," Caleb explained resting his hand on her arm.

"Girls around here are boring. You can only listen to so many giggles and see so many fluttering eyes before you want to leave," Pogue continued for Caleb, but he put a hand on her back.

"I'm sure it's so difficult for you two to deal with girls throwing themselves at you. It must be such a terrible fate," she said rolling her eyes and the guys tried not to laugh.

"You're just lucky I'm here, so I can save you from the giggling bimbos that surround you," she said dramatically before stopping Pogue's hand, which had been sliding down to her behind.

"However, don't you dare think I'm easy like all the girls that happily show their boobs and butts to anything male in this town? You'll be a castrated faster than you can blink," she told them seriously but with a big smile on her face.

"We'll remember that," Pogue said snatching his hand back before wrapping it around her waist.

"Now I'm a teddy bear, I don't want to cuddle right now. I want to sleep," she thought zoning out from the English lesson and focusing on making funny faces towards Reid and Tyler, but she was also having thumb wars with Caleb and Pogue if they tried to get too touchy feely. To she had to emit to herself that she found it very flattering.

* * *

><p>After a few classes, Lita finally had some free time and she was away from the boys. She made her way to the library to try to learn a bit more about this town because every day here she was getting more and more strange vibes. She knew better than to not pay attention to weird vibes.<p>

Looking through the library she decided to find out if there was any family history about her new friends since they had told her that their families had lived here forever. The guys were nice but after that display outside of the bar there was something more to them.

"Nobody makes somebody else go flying without touching them unless they are a wizard, a wizard, hmmm to the books," she thought before diving headfirst into whatever information she could find about the Sons of Ipswich.

Hours later she was surrounded by ten books, pop tarts, Cheetos, and hot tea, which is how Caleb found her when he entered the library to return a book. He chuckled at how focused she looked while looking through the books and eating pop tarts.

"What a strange girl," he thought walking over to sit in front of her. She jumped when he closed the book, which was in front of her.

"Hey Lita, what are you focusing on so much?" he questioned her before looking at the book, which was on the history of Ipswich. He looked around and noticed that all of the books were about the town.

"Why are you so curious about the town?" he asked looking up at her as she finished some tea.

"Well I just moved here, it makes sense to know a bit of the history here. I mean there are way too many giant spiders everywhere I look, and I want to know if there is some creepy scientific thing about spiders here," she explained before asking him if he wanted a bite of pop tart.

"No thanks, what kind of spiders are you seeing?" he asked before watching her pop the food into her mouth.

"If I see another one, I'll take a picture of it and send it to you," she said so he wouldn't figure out that she was really investigating him and his friends.

"So do you have any plans tonight?" he questioned trying to be candid and cool about it, but she could tell he wanted her to hang out with him or him and the guys.

"Nothing planned so far, I finished any homework earlier in classes, so I'm free," she said closing the books around her and taking them to a nearby cart. He helped her clean up the mess she had made with her snacks, which she thanked him for doing.

"Did you have any fun ideas about what we should do tonight?" she asked and chuckled at his surprised look.

"Guys only ask that question if they want me to hang out with them, but they don't want to come out right and say hang out with me," she finished.

"Seems like you're not shy about anything," Caleb said with a cough after he finally got over the surprise of how blunt she was.

"Well would you like to get dinner with me tonight at a restaurant in town?" he asked.

Before she could reply, two arms belonging to different people settled on Caleb's shoulders. She laughed at the incredulous looks that Reid and Tyler were giving Caleb.

"You mean you would leave us out of the fun? We want time with Lita too," Reid said with a pout towards Lita, who rolled her eyes a bit.

"You can't leave us out of the fun, Caleb. Isn't that right, Pogue?" Tyler asked before an arm wrapped around her waist, and she was thrown over Pogue's shoulder, who had been standing behind her. Her shout of surprise made the librarian and other students glare at the group of five.

"Fine," Caleb said with a sigh and a tone of aggravation was hidden under his words.

"We can just go to my house and order a pizza or something," he said and soon the boys were arguing about who would drive her to the house, but she was still on Pogue's shoulder.

"Guys, can we settle this normally, as in me not being carried about by Caveman Pogue," she exclaimed before pinching Pogue really hard on the butt. She smirked when he let her go in his surprise.

"Now then, let me change out of this uniform and then whoever I meet first on the way to the parking lot will be who I ride with to Caleb's house, deal?" she asked and they nodded their heads before giving each other a challenging look. "Boys," she thought before disappearing to go to her dorm room.

* * *

><p>She changed out of the school uniform into a white long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, her black boots, and her red leather jacket. Her hair took a while, but she made it straight and held together with a red hair clip. Grabbing her phone, keys, wallet, and phone charger were the last things she did before locking her dorm and walking towards the parking lot.<p>

None of the guys had showed up yet as she was walking to the parking lot. "I thought they would have tried getting the upper hand and meeting me before the parking lot," she thought before pushing open the doors to exit the building.

A scream left her as Chase popped out in front of her after she had exited the building. She punched him in the face and heard a crack as his nose broke.

He cursed loudly and held his hand to his nose. She shook her hand before trying to check his nose to see if he was all right. "I didn't mean to hit you but you scared me to death. My first instinct is to fight and then ask questions after somebody scares me," she explained before getting his hands to move away from his injured nose. Their eyes connected and she gasped as his eyes were pitch black. She could not see a spec of white anywhere.

"It's fine, see no harm done, just hurt is all," he said showing his nose, which did not even have blood on it, yet she had seen blood drip through his fingers onto the concrete seconds ago.

"Are you sure you are ok? I could get you some ice" she told him staring him down cautiously as his eyes turned back to their normal appearance.

"I'm ok, no worries," he said before leaving her sight and going into the building.

"That was not a parlor trick. His eyes were black and his nose was broken. I've broken many noses, that nice crunch sound is a clean break, then why the heck was his nose normal looking and he had alien eyes?" she thought fighting internally with reason and the unknown.

"Is everybody in this town magical?" she muttered before she saw Reid and Tyler running towards her from Tyler's car. However, Caleb's car pulled up in front of them before they reached her.

"Shall we go, my lady?" Caleb asked getting out of his car and opening the passenger side door for her.

"Sure, but where's Pogue?" she asked entering the car.

"No clue, see you two at the house," Caleb shouted to Reid and Tyler, who were already stomping back towards Tyler's car.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>. And if anybody wants to see what Lita's outfits look like just tell me and I could email or text you the picture.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soul Mates**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

**Summary: **Moving to America to follow in her late mother's foot steps to become a Lawyer now the peace has come to earth and Crystal Tokyo coming is Five years.

**Pairings: **Covenant/Lita

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.4<strong>

The drive to Caleb's house was fun. They spent the time getting to know each other and singing a few songs from the radio, but he did not share much about his family. Lita made sure to ask since his family was one of the ones she was researching earlier. He especially did not want to talk about his parents, but he did share that his mother was going to be at the house.

He did not sound happy talking about her, but not exactly angry either. She guessed the best way to put his tone was understandingly exasperated.

Tyler and Reid drove behind them the entire ride, but the best part and funniest was when they arrived at Caleb's house. It was a beautiful mansion, but Pogue was standing in the middle of the driveway holding boxes of pizzas and M&Ms. With a laugh, Lita jumped out of Caleb's car to run over and hug Pogue and placed a big kiss on his cheek.

"You're my favorite," she yelled right when the other guys were exiting the vehicles.

"Why is he your favorite? I'm better looking," Reid shouted even though Pogue looked smug.

"He brought the food, simple as that," she answered before seeing if Pogue needed help carrying the food while Caleb led them towards the front door.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Tyler muttered to Reid as the group entered Caleb's house. They had to walk by the living room quietly since Caleb's mother was passed out on the couch. Lita gave a slight flinch when she saw all the empty expensive alcohol bottles. She was cringing at the future hangover for Caleb's mother.

"So what's the plan?" she questioned taking a seat on Caleb's bed. She laughed when she bounced a bit after falling on the bed. She yelped when Tyler and Reid tried to tackle her. She rolled and even rolled off the bed. Pogue caught her before she fell onto the floor.

"Children, please," Caleb hissed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Lita smirked before getting out of Pogue's hold and sitting on the bed near Caleb, who had sat down to rub his temples. "Does that mean I can call you daddy?" she asked sweetly tilting her head, but inside she was smirking deviously. She got the reaction she wanted when he started choking.

"Oh that was good," Tyler laughed as he and Reid slung arms around her.

"It's good to see him surprised," Pogue chuckled towards his friends and winked at their new friend or maybe more.

Lita shook her head and went to put her hand on Caleb's arm to show him she was just messing with him. However, she gasped when he looked up at her with pure black eyes like she had seen the night of the alley fight. His eyes widened in surprise as well before he looked away from her.

"No, look at me," she said turning his face towards her, but his eyes were back to normal. "They were black, your eyes were pure black, no white whatsoever. What's going on?" she questioned him but he gently took her hands off his face.

"It was just a trick of the light," Caleb said dismissing her even though the rest of the guys were tense in the room.

"Do I look stupid to you?" Lita asked standing up straight with her arms crossed under her chest and with an eyebrow raised.

All four of them remained silent.

"It was not just a trick of the light or my imagination. I saw your eyes change that color as well in the alley by the bar the other night when Reid was thrown into the air and into a bunch of glass bottles. He came back inside without a cut or scratch, and nobody ever touched him to throw him through the air. Can you explain that?" she asked staying in his face and not backing down. She wanted to know what was going on with these boys. She would not be kept in the dark if they wanted to still be friends with her.

"Oh we were just messing around, I didn't fly," Reid said trying to convince her that it was nothing strange. She just lifted an eyebrow up at him before bringing her face closer to Caleb's.

"Did you like hearing me call you daddy?" she whispered in a seductive voice and she smirked when his eyes started becoming black again. She yelped when an invisible force pushed her backwards onto the bed and Caleb was sitting there, not touching her. However, the force kept her down and his eyes were pitch black.

"Are you happy now? Are you happy you know we're not normal? We have magic, are you going to go running calling us freaks now?" Caleb asked seriously.

"Don't be silly. Of course I'm happy that we don't have secrets between each other anymore, but you're not freaks. Besides if I called you all freaks then I would be a big hypocrite if I did. I'm not really your typical high school girl," she said with a smile.

"Now quit forcing me down here unless you have something else planned," she said raising an eyebrow at him.

"I can plan something," Pogue and Reid said at the same time, but Pogue was a bit quieter about it.

"Caleb, let her up," Tyler said looking at Caleb while putting his hands under her shoulders to help her up. Caleb's eyes returned to normal and Tyler pushed her up to a sitting position.

"Thanks Tyler, so shall we eat pizza? Also, I'm going to slaughter all of you at video games," she said confidently.

"You wish," Tyler said and the two quickly rushed towards the food and the video games. Caleb, Reid, and Pogue looked at each other before giving each other a look that a meeting would need to be called. They had a certain legend they needed to talk about tomorrow or even later tonight.

Lita was correct when she said she would destroy them in video games. She was the best at Mario Kart and the Kinect games, but Reid and Pogue were the best at the first person shooter games.

Caleb had to even shove a piece of pizza in her mouth so she wouldn't shout too loud about being killed again in the game. She just happily ate the pizza and kicked Reid in the shin for killing her again when she had the pizza shoved in her mouth.

The rest of the night passed with a lot of fun between the five of them, but it was getting too late and Lita was about to pass out where she sat. "Guys, I need to get back to the dorm," she said drawing the attention away from the game and to her.

"You can stay here, Caleb won't mind," Pogue said giving her a smile before sharing another look with Caleb.

"Its fine, are you guys staying as well or going home?" Caleb asked the guys even though they all knew they'd be meeting up soon.

"We'll just head home," Reid said stretching his arms above his head. He and Tyler either winked or gave Lita a hug before leaving. She was surprised when Pogue gave her a kiss on top of her head before he too left.

"I have a spare room next door. Would you like a shirt and shorts to sleep in?" Caleb asked and she nodded.

"Thanks Caleb, I appreciate it. I know I haven't been here long but I appreciate you guys' kind of taking me into your little group here. You guys are cool, but no worries, I won't share any secrets I shouldn't," she told him before wishing him a good night.

Caleb watched her enter the spare room before he made his way out of the house. He met the others at their gathering area. The spell book sat between all of them and it began to glow as they took their seats. They watched quietly as the book flipped open to stop on a page concerning their center.

There was a legend that there would be one individual whose soul would complete the four of them so that they would not be killed early by the use of their magic. The soul from this individual would split between the four of them, and their powers would no longer draw upon their life force.

"Do you think she's it?" Reid whispered curiously as the four of them finished reading what the book said.

"There is only one way to test it," Caleb said before closing the book.

* * *

><p>"Lita, it's time to wake up. I made breakfast and you need to get up now to be able to get to classes in time," Caleb said softly while running a hand down her arm.<p>

She rolled around in the bed so she would be on her back looking up at him through narrowed eyes. He could tell she did not want to wake up today.

"You keep acting like that and I really will call you daddy," she told him sleepily and smirked when his eyes started to turn black.

"So what'd you make for breakfast?" she asked rolling out of the bed to stretch and wake up more.

"Caleb, are you ok?" she asked after noticing that he had been quiet too long and just standing there staring at her.

He did not say anything, but he did start to walk towards her slowly. She looked at him confused as he pulled out an old looking necklace with a clear pendant hanging from the chain.

"I'm fine, Lita, just fine. I found this the other night and I thought it would look great on you. Will you wear it for me?" he asked her even though he had already unclasped the chain.

"Sure, it's beautiful, thanks Caleb," she said softly as he put the beautiful necklace around her neck. She smiled as a strange yet good feeling washed over her. She just summed it up to being around somebody she was starting to grow close to recently.

"I'm sure it'll look better when I'm not just wearing pajamas," she said trying to break up the sweetness of the atmosphere. She liked it but she enjoyed comedy more when first getting to know somebody.

"The necklace looks fine no matter what you're wearing," he said shaking his head before grabbing her hand and leading her towards the kitchen where breakfast was waiting.

"I made French toast and I have coffee or milk for us to drink," he said after entering the kitchen with her.

"Coffee please," she cheered before hugging him to thank him for the food. She did not see it but Caleb noticed when a dark blue color flashed in the pendant when she touched him. Lita looked up when she heard a small delighted chuckle leave him.

"You might not be so happy after I've had coffee. I get really hyper," she warned him but this was already after she had taken a few sips of the coffee.

"I'll manage," he said sitting down with her to enjoy breakfast with her. The drive back to the school was interesting since she was in fact really hyper. However, Caleb's grin grew bigger every time they touched on purpose or accidentally because the blue glow would appear in the pendant again. _**'The guys will be happy to hear about this,'**_ he thought parking the car and following a skipping Lita to her dorm room.

"Caleb, I'll see you in class, I had fun yesterday and this morning was great," she told him sweetly before fighting with herself. She stopped right in front of him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into her room to change into her uniform. _**'I'll wash his clothes and give them back later today,'**_ she thought since she had to do her own laundry as well today.

Making her way to class she accidentally ran into Chase, who glared at her before seeing who it really was. She frowned when his glare quickly turned into a fake smile. She backed away from him a bit when he tried to brush off her shoulders even though there was no dust in sight.

"Sorry about that," she said and tried to walk around him, but he took hold of her hand to stop her. She yelped when her necklace glowed a bright gold before a shock traveled through her hand into Chase's hand. He jumped back from her with a hiss.

She looked on in surprise as his eyes turned black. "Sorry, I have to go," she shouted before rushing to her first class.

She was there a few minutes before the professor was scheduled to arrive. Thankfully, all of the guys were sitting close together in the classroom. She almost laughed at the fact they left her a seat open between them, but she was too happy to see them to laugh. The incident in the hallway freaked her out too much to laugh.

"Guys, we need to talk this afternoon about something serious," she said before any of them could say a word.

"Are you all right?" Tyler questioned as he wrapped an arm around her waist, and Reid wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"That Chase guy is not good news," she whispered before hugging Tyler to try to get rid of the weird feeling. When she had seen Chase get zapped, she had felt a darkness surround her for just a second. She did not like it whatsoever, and snuggling with Tyler was helping get rid of that feeling. A warmth surrounded her when she was with the other four boys.

"Also, Caleb we need to talk about this beautiful necklace," she whispered to Caleb after remembering it glowing.

"We will, after school at my house, all of us," Caleb said and ended it by looking at all of the group.

"Great, are we having pizza again?" she asked looking up to Pogue, who smirked at her.

"We're getting it this time," Reid snapped before pulling her closer to him and away from Pogue.

"Settle down, class," the teacher yelled entering the classroom. The group separated just enough to be comfortable to write notes or just daydream during class.

The rest of the day went by normally except Lita made sure to stay far away from Chase, but it seemed like he was around almost every corner. Thankfully, she had class with all of the boys or Amber, who wanted all the details of hanging out with the sons of Ipswich. Lita and Amber spent lunch talking about how Lita wiped the floor with the guys during video games.

"I still can't believe they talk to you so much," Amber said thoughtfully before smiling at her new friend.

"I'm happy for you. Let me know if they don't treat you right," she said giving a thumb up to Lita.

"Thanks Amber, I'm kind of surprised you aren't asking me to hook you up with one of them," Lita said and laughed at the disgusted look from Amber.

"Sorry, but I don't play with boys," she said with a wink and blew a kiss at one of the girls in the corner of the lunch room.

"More boys for me than," Lita said before both of the girls erupted in giggles.

"Well time for more torture," she said dramatically before they both split ways and went to their afternoon classes. She met back up with Pogue, who had history with her.

"That Chase guy still been following you?" Pogue questioned her but he was interrupted by her scream. He yelled when she swung her bag at him, but he jumped when he saw a large spider fly off his shoulder to the ground. He watched in amazement as she ran forward and jumped on the spider many times until it did not even twitch.

"Too many spiders," Lita growled before looking ahead of her and Pogue to see Chase standing in the doorway. She glared at him and grabbed Pogue's hand.

"Watch out for him and spiders," she whispered to Pogue before they went into the classroom. However, she froze outside of the classroom and looked into the room to see Chase staring up into a corner of the room at another spider, which resembled all the other ones she killed.

'_**He has powers too, he's controlling the spiders, he must be,'**_ she thought as she watched the spider start crawling down the wall towards where the boys were sitting.

"Guys, down," she yelled grabbing one of Pogue's books, which he always carried, and she threw it as hard as she could at the spider. While the students and teacher were distracted by the book and the spider, she threw an apple from her bag at Chase's face. She glared when he used his magic to destroy the apple. His glare made her smirk since now the boys had watched him destroy that apple. He had blown his cover.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Soul Mates**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

**Summary: **Moving to America to follow in her late mother's footsteps to become a Lawyer now the peace has come to earth and Crystal Tokyo coming is Five years.

**Pairings: **Covenant/Lita

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.5<strong>

The rest of the school day passed quickly, but all of the sons of Ipswich were tense after they had seen firsthand Chase's display of his power. Lita had been right, and they were even more protective of her after finding out that Chase had been stalking her all day.

She refused to leave the dorm until after she did her laundry and washed Caleb's clothes as well. She saw the jealous looks that the other guys gave Caleb when they thought she wasn't looking.

"All right, now we can leave," she said while carrying a bag of essentials and Caleb's clean clothes.

"You're riding with me," Caleb told her wrapping an arm around her waist protectively.

"We'll go get the pizza," Reid said motioning towards him and Tyler.

"What about Pogue? He'll be by himself," Lita said as a bad feeling started settling over her when she saw Pogue holding his motorcycle helmet.

'_Chase could hurt him or even kill him easily when he's riding that,'_ she thought before taking his helmet away from him.

"You're riding with Caleb and I," she told him while hiding his helmet behind her back.

Pogue shook his head and laughed it off even though he could see some worry in her eyes. "I'll be fine, Lita. I'll be careful and take my time," he said trying to reach for his helmet. However, he froze when she put her hand on his chest over his heart and her pendant glowed a dark blue.

"You know he has powers like you guys and he could easily seriously injure you when riding your motorcycle. Please just ride with Caleb and I. We can get your motorcycle another time," she said softly as the bad feeling grew in her heart as she thought of what might happen.

He gave a sigh before wrapping his hand around hers. "I'll ride with you guys. Reid and Tyler you two be careful," he told them in a firm voice since he had been able to truly feel how much Lita was worried about him.

The glow in her necklace made his heart skip a beat though because she was truly the key to saving all four of them from dying a wrongful death because of their powers. She was their stabilizer.

"We will, come on Reid," Tyler said before the five of them split up and went to two separate cars. Caleb gave a little frown when Pogue pulled Lita into the backseat. So Caleb was up front driving alone.

They took the road that Pogue would have taken to get to Caleb's house, and the boys were shocked to see Chase had hidden off the side of the road. Lita flipped him off as they drove by him since she had had a bad feeling that he would have been there.

"I told you so," Lita muttered still glaring out the window at the area where Chase had hidden.

"We'll need to do something about him soon," Caleb muttered looking in the rearview mirror at Pogue.

"I want to help," Lita said before the guys immediately shook their heads.

"I'm still going to help," she grumbled to herself before they pulled into the driveway of Caleb's house. The beauty of the home would not be lost to her if ever. She was the first one of the car and running towards the house. She wondered if Caleb's mother would be awake, but the woman was passed out on the sofa again this time too. _'I want to talk to her once,'_ she thought before rushing to the kitchen.

Pogue and Caleb took their time entering the house, but they laughed when they spotted Lita holding a frying pan in the kitchen. She was practicing swinging it as if she was going to use it on somebody.

"What are you doing?" Pogue questioned while Caleb walked around grabbing essentials for when the pizza would be here.

"I'm practicing my swing since I'm going to bash Chase in the head with this," Lita said with all seriousness. She never messed around with frying pans. Mina taught her well that frying pans are the best weapons against jerks.

Reid and Tyler soon entered the house as well carrying a few delicious smelling pizzas. They did not even question why Lita was swinging a frying pan, which Pogue was still trying to get from her at random times.

He almost got hit by the pan on accident. However, Reid and Tyler were able to distract her from her weapon with the food. Reid smirked when she gave them both kisses on the cheek for the food. They too smirked at the sight of the pendant glowing.

"Movie night," Tyler suggested and soon he and Reid were carrying Lita up the stairs, which she was not too happy about, but she dealt with it.

Caleb and Pogue followed while rolling their eyes at the trio. They carried the food and plates up to Caleb's room, where the movies would be watched. Pogue and Caleb felt a twinge of jealousy hit when Reid and Tyler were sitting with Lita in between them on the bed already.

"I'm not a teddy bear," Lita yelled as she tried to struggle to get out of Tyler and Reid's grips so she could get food. She pouted at Pogue and Caleb, who just chuckled at her obstacle.

"Give each of us a kiss and we'll let you get food," Reid said while smirking at her pout. His eyebrows raised as she gave back her own challenging look. He was shocked at how quickly she turned back to him, kissed him on the lips and then kissed Tyler.

"Freedom," she shouted as if she was riding with William Wallace into a fight. She jumped up to grab some pizza and a plate, but both Caleb and Pogue moved them out of the way.

"Not you too," she grumbled before kissing them both on the lips before stealing the pizza and a plate. "Now you have to do something for me before you guys get food," she told them with a devious smile.

"What kiss you back?" Caleb asked and he felt his eyes start to dark when he saw her smirk.

"Well I was going to suggest you guys sit around shirtless, but if you're too chicken," she muttered looking at each of them wondering if they'd rise to the challenge. She knew they were on the school's swim team, and she wanted to see what all that swimming did for them.

"Not a chicken," Reid grumbled and he as well as the other guys took off their shirts.

Lita felt her heart stutter as she took in their bodies. _'I'm in heaven,'_ she thought before happily giving them some pizza. She also happily kicked their shirts under Caleb's bed so they would stay shirtless throughout the night. She was enjoying the view too much to tell them where she hid their shirts.

* * *

><p>The next morning was interesting, as she found herself snuggled up in bed with all of the boys. She looked down to see the pendant glowing a beautiful blue color as she noticed that all of the boys had comfortable expressions on their sleeping faces.<p>

'_Oh yeah, I need to ask them about this because I know more magic is going on here,' _she thought before chuckling quietly when Tyler snuggled his face into her hip.

"Guys, I know it's the weekend, but it's time to wake up and talk about some stuff," she whispered softly as she ran her hands through Reid and Pogue's hair.

Some unhappy grumbles and tighter snuggles ensued before the boys finally started to wake up. Caleb surprised her by pulling her into a good morning kiss, which got him a few glares from the other boys. She smiled happily at him before noticing the looks from the others.

"Fine, come here," she said with a shake of her head before giving the other three a kiss of their own.

"Now that that is done, we should enjoy some breakfast and talk about this beautiful necklace that enjoys glowing every time I'm around you four," she said with a wink and smile before jumping out of the bed and racing to the kitchen.

"Last one to the kitchen doesn't get extra pancakes," she shouted while rushing down the stairs.

"That's not fair," Reid shouted as he was soon to follow her downstairs.

"That was the best I've ever slept," Caleb muttered and Pogue gave him a grin.

"You're ascending soon so I'm sure, you know we need to tell her about that too," Tyler muttered and Caleb gave a sigh.

"We'll tell her everything after breakfast, she has a right to know," Caleb said with finality before they joined the others downstairs.

Breakfast passed without any incidents, but Caleb's mother did wander into the kitchen. A gasp of shock left her when she saw the pendant hanging around Lita's neck.

The biggest smile appeared on her face before she rushed over to hug Caleb, and the woman even hugged Lita before rushing to go grab a bottle of champagne to celebrate.

"Well it seems this is more important than I know," Lita whispered even though she was happy that Caleb's mother was so ecstatic at her presence around the boys.

"Come on, we'll tell you everything now," Caleb said wrapping an arm around her waist, then he led her and the others towards the study.

He took a seat on the biggest armchair in the room, and he pulled her onto his lap. "You'll want to be comfortable for this talk," he told her with a wink and she just rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm definitely comfortable, so how about we start at the beginning? Why do you guys have powers and what's my significance in all this? I'm not complaining, just curious," she replied before looking at all of the other guys.

"Our families have always had this power, but only in the men of the family. However, every time we use our powers, it takes away our life force," he began to explain with the other guys filling in certain points at different times.

"And here is where you come in, there has been a prophecy that there will be a center for the men in this family one generation. The center gives us parts of her soul and we give her parts of ours, and by doing so our magic no longer kills us. Our magic is then strengthened and harnessed in safer ways. The center also becomes protected by our powers because of the pendant, which only one of us can remove from your neck," Caleb continued to explain until she gasped in surprise.

"So that's what happened when Chase grabbed me and then the pendant shocked him," Lita exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Did he harm you?" Pogue shouted and acted as if he was ready to stand up and do something, but when she shook her head, he calmed down a bit.

"There used to be another family in Ipswich with magic, but we thought they were dead. It seems Chase is part of that family, but I'm not sure why he's here now," Tyler stated rubbing his chin a bit.

"Well you talked about ascending at a certain age, which you're about to turn, Caleb. Could there be any way he would be able to take somebody's power from them during that time?" Lita questioned while looking straight at Caleb.

"Sadly, there is a way, but he has no reason to make us give him our powers," Caleb said rubbing her cheek softly when he saw the worry in her eyes.

"The only way that would happen is if he did something to you," he finished.

"But I'm your center so I'm going to be his prime target, does that mean I can carry around a metal baseball bat at all times? I'd happily bash his face in multiple times," she said sweetly, which got her a lot of laughs from the others.

"If we weren't in a school then sure, but we are, so that'll be difficult. We just won't leave you alone and there won't be a chance for him to get to you. We will never let him hurt you," Pogue said walking over and stealing her from Caleb's lap.

"You'll be safe with us," he told her lightly rubbing their noses together.

"Well that's wonderful to hear, but I have one last important question. Is there some kind of ceremony or ritual that needs to be performed to solidify the connection between all of us? I just think the connection being finished would make it more difficult for Chase to do anything," she mentioned before trailing off softly at the looks from the others.

The looks ranged from smirks to small blushes. "Oh it's that," she whispered before nervously giggling and getting out of Pogue's hold.

"I'll just carry the baseball bat around because we haven't known each other long enough for that," she continued before yelping when Reid grabbed her around the waist.

"What's your hurry?" he questioned close to her neck.

"Bathroom, yeah, I need to go to the bathroom, too much coffee," she shouted trying to ignore the fact that her face was bright red.

"Reid, let go," she grumbled and finally she was able to run to the bathroom to escape.

"Give her time, it's not like she's going anywhere. Now what to do about Chase?" Caleb said with a laugh before the atmosphere became tense.

"We need to get rid of him before he does something, we can't give him that chance," he finished and the other sons of Ipswich nodded as their mind thought of what might happen to Lita because of Chase.

* * *

><p><strong>What Do You Think?<strong>


End file.
